Stuck with My Fiancee on a PokeJourney
by xNaminator
Summary: Living with her aunt since she was 14, Namiyo finally finds out about her spoiled fiancee.To break up their engagement, each will make the other's life a living hell. Can love blossom their way? Whose that Chaud dude?


litod3vil: I'm back with a whole new story! This is going to be my very first fanfic for "_Pokemon_". Apparently, I can't think up a summary for this story yet. Please excuse grammar mistakes, for I don't have spell check.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon! I think Nintendo does!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Namiyo's First Pokemon**_**

* * *

Namiyo's Pov **_

_Ring Ring R---Slam_

I woke up and accidently smashed my alarm clock. '_Let's see. Today's March 19._' I thought. Being a slow person in the morning, I realized it was my...

"YES! IT'S MY 17TH BIRTHDAY!" I shouted. (A/N: In my story, you have to be 17 instead of 10 to become a trainer. This would match the storyline much better.)

Silly me, I forgot to introduce myself. My name's Namiyo Inouye. I am currently living with my aunt in Sunshine Town. Apparently, my parents died in a car crash. That's what my aunt says anyway. She also said that I got amnesia because of the impact from the crash on my head, meaning I was in the crash too and survived. Right now, I am on my way to see Professor Redwood to get my very first pokemon!

I came across a field full of beautiflies, fluttering around gracefully. I heard a man screaming for help and I ran towards the sound.

"HELP ME! SOMEBODY! ANYBODY!" he cried. He was being chased around by some Wingull. He saw me and told me to pick a pokeball from his bag.

"Go pokeball!" I said, and out came a Electrike.

"I must have taken the wrong bag! Anyway, call out an electric attack since Wingull is a water-type and flying-type!"

"Okay...Go Electrike, Thunder Wave!" Electrike stunned the Wingulls. We ran back before the Wingulls could move again._**

* * *

Normal Pov **_

"That was close!" Namiyo said. The man turns out to be none other than Professor Redwood!

"That was some battling. How would you like to have Electrike?"

"Really? That would be great." He hands Namiyo the pokeball. The Electrike came out by itself. "You don't like your pokeball, do you Electrike?" Electrike shakes it's head. "Who cares? You can stay outside your pokeball for a while." said Namiyo.

"Bye! Come on Electrike! Let's go and become the Hanyou league champs!" Namiyo ran back to her aunt's house.

_**

* * *

Namiyo's Pov**_

"Auntie Kat! I got my first pokemon!" I looked around but no one was there. I saw a note on the table and it read:

_Dear my beloved niece Namiyo,_

_For the past 3 years, I have taken care of you. It's high time that you know about your fiancee, Hisashi Yanagisawa. He belongs to a wealthy family. You used to play with him when you were younger. By the time you read this, I will be long gone and you won't see me until you become the Hanyou league champs! I know you will make it!_

_Love, Your Aunt Kat_

_P.S. Here's $5,000 for supplies and 5 pokeballs. Plus, your fiancee will be escorting you on your journey._

I was shocked. I didn't want a fiancee and also believed that rich kids were often spoiled. I heard a knock on the door. I opened the door, Electrike by my side.

"Hiya! How may I help you?"

"Hello. It's me, Hisashi. Listen up, I don't like you and don't want to marry you. Got that?" I rolled my eyes, thinking '_spoiled..._'

"Wait one sec, let me go pack my stuff." I ran to my room and saw my backpack full of supplies and food. Wanting to escape from **_Spoiled Brat_**, I decided to crawl out the window that wasn't close to the door he was standing close to. My Electrike already jumped ahead, so I jumped after it. '_Mr. Hisashi, your parents are so going to yell at you for not watching over me!_'

* * *

litod3vil: I am going to end here. Please leave reviews and suggestions! Flames will be ignored. I am so sorry that it's so short. Apparently, this is the longest chapter I have ever written. 

_Bye til next time I ever update,_

_litod3vil_


End file.
